onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Your Cheatin' Heart
"Your Cheatin' Heart" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 135th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 12, 2009. Haley is thrust into the spotlight and storm of Nathan's growing scandal. Against her better judgement, Brooke allows Julian to continue working with Alex while Millicent gets a new job, which may cause trouble for Mouth. Meanwhile, Clay and Quinn grow closer. Synopsis and Nathan watch footage of her hiting Renee.]]Haley watches footage of her punching Renee on the internet when Nathan approaches her and Haley wonders what Jamie and Quinn will think when they sees this, while Nathan compliments her on the hit. At Clayton's house, having spent the night, Quinn prepares to leave to return to Haley's house but Clayton asks her to stay, saying that if she has breakfast with him he'll drive her home and Quinn is persuaded to stay. Meanwhile, Julian prepares for his first day working with Alex and searches for the script despite Brooke's reservations about Alex and her intentions for working with Julian. He, however, assures Brooke that he loves her and she hands over the script which she hid under her laptop. Having spent the night partying with Alex, Millicent returns home in the morning and founds Mouth who asks where she has been, stating that he was worried about her because she didn't even call him. Because she is late for work, Millie is forced to leave before they can talk. and Brooke read comments about her modelling.]] On the set of Scott Free Redemption, Rachel approaches Dan with a copy of the National Inqusitor showing the headline of Renee's accusations against Nathan, stating "like father, like son." At the Scott house, Nathan and Haley try to get Jamie to brush his teeth and they tell him if he doesn't the tooth police will come for him. The doorbell rings and Jamie answers, finding two policemen at the door, scaring him into agreeing to brush his teeth. The police are here to arrest Haley after her attack on Renee, given that Renee pressed charges. Nathan and Jamie tell a worried Haley that they will follow her to the police station. Haley is then placed in a cell with two women - one of whom was arrested for prostitution and the other after hitting her cheating husband. Clayton and Quinn continue to eat breakfast and, after noticing how much his phone vibrates, Quinn challenges his accusation that they are all business calls when in actual fact she discovers a series of women ringing him. Clay retaliates by checking Quinn's phone but instead finds calls from David. visits Haley after she is arrested.]] Millie arrives at Clothes Over Bros, late, and begs Brooke not to be mad but Brooke is tyo happy to care that she is late given that her modelling at the fashion show recieved rave reviews. Brooke then tells Millicent that she told Victoria that she wanted to do a whole line on Zero Isn't A Size and she wants Millie to be the model. Millie reminds Brooke that she isn't a model but Brooke asks her if she enjoyed being a model the night before. Julian goes to Alex's hotel room to work on her script and finds her half-naked, and his bid to make her put more clothes on is barely a sucsess. Back at the Scott house, Quinn and Clayton come home to find Nathan, irate, who tells them about Haley's arrest. Meanwhile, Mia finds Chase who is following his dream and learning how to fly. While in custody, Renee visits Haley to tell her that she's dropping the charges. Renee then tells Haley that Nathan is lying and writes her phone number on the mirror and asks her to look through Nathan's cell phone bills to see if they made contact. and Nathan face the photographers after she is bailed out of jail.]] Back at the hotel room, Julian and Alex go over her script and Julian tells her that he doesn't think the sex scene she wrote is realistic. To prove that it is, Alex follows exactly what her character does by undressing and throwing herself at Julian. Julian then hurridly leaves, telling Alex that he was mistaken thinking she would take it seriously. Mouth then visits Clothes Over Bros and Brooke tells him about Millie becoming a model but he doesn't seem too impressed. In her prison cell, Haley talks to Courtney - a woman who was arrested after hitting her cheating husband who tells Haley that men always cheat forcing her to question her trust in Nathan. Courtney is then bailed out by her husband, who says she is going back to her husband because she loves him. Elsewhere, on the set of their series Dan tries to call Nathan to support him but Nathan shuts him down telling him to save his advice for people he doesn't know. Rachel then reminds him that he will never find forgiveness from his family. At the Scott house, while waiting for Haley to come home, Jamie asks Quinn if she still loves David and panics that his parents won't be together any more, given that Quinn and David aren't. At the station, Clayton and Nathan bail Haley out but they then face a rapture of photographers and journalists who try to take their picture as they leave. Quinn is then stunned to find David at the door who asks if she went home with Clayton the night before - and Quinn says she did. David then says goodbye to her and tells her that she did find a way to make him lose faith. At Tric, Mia and Chase are confronted by Miranda and asked where Haley is. Haley, Nathan and Clay arrive home, and Clay says he needs to make a statement as it will help the situation. Jamie runs out and hugs Haley and Nathan agrees to the press conference. Julian visits Brooke at Clothes over Bros, and Julian tells her the movie is a no go. Brooke apologizes, as Julian admits he really liked the story. Haley and Nathan talk about how Renee visited Haley in jail. Nathan says he doesn't remember meeting her, and Nathan begins to realize Haley is getting skeptical. Nathan becomes upset and walks away. Jamie has overheard this entire conversation. Alex is complaining to someone on the phone, when Brooke stops by. Brooke yells at her and tells her he was giving her the chance to not be a washed up movie star. Mouth is visited by Millie, and Millie realizes that Mouth has been kicked off the air. Mouth and Millie talk about her being a model, and they begin to disagree on the subject. Mouth says he doesn't think it's who she is. She gets angry and walks out leaving Mouth alone. Alex is drunk, and Millie is venting to her. Millie is drinking as she tells the story, as Alex makes her usual dumb comments. Alex asks her what she thinks, and she thinks it might be fun. They down another couple shots as they complain. Millie says to Alex to show Julian how she deserves to produce this script. Haley is playing the piano as Quinn comes in and tells her to spill it. Haley asks if David ever lied to Quinn about something important, and she said lying wasn't David's style, just like Nathan. Haley tries to compare her relationship with Quinns, and Quinn says that Nathan and Haley are not her and her husband. David and Chase are at Tric, as Nathan arrives. Nathan tells David Haley got arrested the night before and thinks Haley is starting to doubt her. David asks if Quinn came home the night before and Nathan doesn't respond. Nathan says when Haley was on tour, he let her go, but he never gave up hope. David asks if she slept with him and Nathan says no. Julian answers the door to Alex and Alex says she changed the scene. Alex apologizes to Julian and he says they don't work very well together. Alex asks for another chance and leaves Julian in thought. Before Nathan's statement, Nathan tells Clay Haley isn't coming and then confronts him about sleeping with Quinn. Clay admits they didn't sleep together, but Nathan tells him to stay away from Quinn. Haley arrives and says they face things together as they hold hands. Nathan walks up to the podium, and says he is there to set the record straight. Haley walks in and asks what a police car was doing in the trash. Jamie says he doesn't like the police. Jamie asks if Nathan and Haley are going to divorce as Haley assures him that that will never happen. As Haley says goodnight, Jamie asks if she can stay longer and she agrees. Chase and Mia are in a plane, when Mia says she is turned on by him flying. Millie agrees to model for Brooke as Mouth watchs the new news reporter report.Brooke comes home and finds Julian and Alex working on the script as she holds back her doubts. Clay answers his phone to Nathan and asks where Quinn is. turns out, she is at Clay's house and Clay has lied for her. Haley says she is going to stand by her husband and she believes him 100%. as she goes through all the phone records, she finds the number that Renee told her to look up. She calls the number and it is in fact Renee's leaving Haley shocked. Nathan finishes up by saying, he will do whatever it takes to clear up these allegations. Renee looks at her phone is happiness as Dan walks up behind her and says he has a proposition for her. Memorable Quotes :"I don't trust her around men, she's like one of those herpes from mythology." :"You mean Harpies?" :"No, actually I don't. Her underwear should be a welcome mat. I've seen the way she looks at you, can't you find a better script written by an uglier person." ::- Brooke Davis and Julian Baker on Alex Dupre :"You are not going to believe this. You were a huge hit last night. Huge." :"They think I look ordinary" :"No, they think you're amazing. Beautiful. Sexy. Smoking hot." :"This person thinks I look like a turd sandwich." :"Okay, you can't focus on one negative comment." :"This person agrees." :"Well listen to me, I think your gorgeous." :"You don't think I look like a 'frumpy whore on bingo night?'" ::- Brooke Davis and Millicent Huxtable read internet comments about her modelling. :"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you need to put more clothes on." ::- Julian Baker to Alex Dupre :"There's nothing like it, Mia. Flying through their air. I would stay up there forever if it wasn't for you... and gas." :"Good to know, I come before gas." ::-Chase Adams and Mia Catalano :"What is this? The number of men who might be the father of your baby?" ::- Haley James Scott after Renee Richardson writes her phone number. :"You made a fortune capitalizing on the murder of your own brother. You save your help for the people who don't know you and leave my family alone." ::- Nathan Scott to Dan Scott Voiceover No voiceover Music *"Houses" - Great Northern *"How Could I Lose" - James Yuill *"Momma's Boy" - Elizabeth & The Catapult *"Seeds Of Night" - The Cave Singers *"Bent" - BandB *"Burn My Eyes" - Simon Kelly *"Never Know" - The Wooden Birds *"Hey Darlin' Do You Gamble?" - Lucero *"Deeper Side Of You" - Phillip LaRue This episode's title originated from the song Your Cheatin' Heart, originally sung by Hank Williams. Trivia *Skills does not appear in this episode. Episode References *Chase Adams take pilot lessons after Mia Catalano encourages him to follow his dream, which he told Brooke Davis was his dream during a class assignment in his senior year. *When Quinn goes through Clayton's phone, two of his calls are from girls whom he has been romantically linked too throughout the series **Clayton and Kylie slept together after she shot a commercial with Nathan. **Alex and Clayton almost slept together two week previously, but he stood her up. *The episode begins with footage of Haley and Renee's fight shot by a reporter. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Renee Richardson Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring David Fletcher Category:Episodes featuring Charlie